Various types of crib mobile and surveillance systems are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a crib mobile and surveillance system configured to communicate video data, the video data captured by a camera disposed within a mobile member housing, and sounds received by a microphone disposed in a front surface of a base, to a handheld monitor; said video data displayed in real time on a monitor screen disposed on a front side of the handheld monitor, and said sounds broadcast in real time from a second speaker disposed on a back side of the handheld monitor; whereby a caregiver is enabled to remotely monitor a child lain in a crib to which the present device is attached. The present crib mobile and surveillance system is further configured to operate a plurality of modes, including an audio mode; alternately activating selectable preprogrammed audio data, pre-recorded audio data, or extant audio data accessed from an extant MP3 player releasably connected to the device; a motion mode, and a light mode, each of which modes is configured to be selectable, activated, and deactivated independently and concurrently at the base of the device and remotely by means of the handheld monitor in wireless operational communication with the base.